Baseball at Fenway
by hikeeb
Summary: Marina and Tennoji take a vacation back to Massachusetts


"So Marina, how did you and Tennoji meet anyway?"

"Hmm, what did he tell you Hanai?"

"He's completely incomprehensible. All he does it get this dopey look on his face and say 'She was sent from heaven.' So none of us have any idea."

I hide a smile behind my hand and look across the table at Tennoji until he catches my eye. "What do you say, should I tell them what kind of woman you consider sent from heaven?"

He turns bright red and starts stammering, but before he can say no, I reply "I'll take that as a yes"

Kyobashi cracks up "I think we're going to get along well, Marina"

Tennoji finally is able to say "Keep your hands off her, I'm warning you!"

Kyobashi smirks and says "Trying to keep her away from my charms?"

I can no longer hide my smile and bust out laughing. "That's not why, so maybe you should just listen to the story."

"I had just gotten back to Japan and took the train back to Narita. I was still feeling jet lagged and as I walked to the taxi stand, some pervert grabbed me from behind. I was pissed off so I kneed him in the groin and punched his face as he doubled over. When he fell to the ground, I kept kicking him and telling him off in English. Finally, I realized that I was in Japan and that a lot of people were staring at me. So I called him a bastard in Japanese and then bowed to the audiences and apologized."

Their faces are in complete shock and Tennoji chimes in. "I was following him because of reports of a pervert harassing women who had come in on international flights, and there were concerns of backlash. I think he targeted her because she looked tired and was wearing a baseball hat. When she smacked him, I was in complete shock because the only words coming out of her mouth that I recognized were curse words. When she apologized in perfect Japanese with a bow, I couldn't figure out if she was American or Japanese. Either way, she was amazing."

"He approached me and at first I thought he might be the guy's friend or something so I was prepared for a fight. When he showed me his badge, I relaxed and ordered him to arrest that pervert. After taking my statement, he smiled at me and I was lost."

"I insisted on accompanying her to her hotel and came back the next day to invite her to dinner. And the rest happened naturally."

The guys continue to look between us, until Kirisawa breaks the silence "You are the perfect angel for Tennoji!"

Everyone laughs, Tennoji blushes, and I smile at him fondly. I'm so glad I met him.

"So I actually have a special Valentine's gift for Tennoji." Of course that got everyone's attention. Before Kyobashi can say anything perverted, I continue "I've got tickets for a baseball game in June. It's Red Sox versus Yankees. Can he get a week off to come with me?"

Tennoji starts begging Kirisawa who immediately says, "Of course! I don't have vacation requests yet for that month, so yours is the first."

"But boss, you don't take requests until two months before." Eiki complains.

"I'm not going up against Marina, any of you guys have a problem with me approving Tennoji's vacation request, take it up with her." Everybody clamps up immediately and I tell Kirisawa that I'll send him the exact dates.

Tennoji scowls at me. "When you said Red Sox versus Yankees, I thought you meant at Yankee stadium."

"No sweetie, that would be Red Sox AT Yankees. And of course we'd go to Fenway, it's awesome and way better that the new Yankee stadium. It has history, and tradition, and seats behind home plate that actually fill up. And we have two of those seats."

"Really?"

"Yep, one of my colleagues from my residency has family with season tickets. It took some wheedling, but I convinced them all to sell them to me for this game."

"Let's get to the hotel and check in. We've got a time before the game tonight and I want to get a little nap in."

We head over on the Green Line before the game starts and head to Fenway. As I walk right past all the food stalls, Tennoji says "Aren't we going to get anything to eat?"

"Yes, but I have a little surprise for you. Our seats have catering."

"What!"

"I told you they were deluxe. I didn't want us to miss a minute of the game, and these let you order anything from the stadium."

He picks me up and spins me around, "You are awesome!"

After he puts me down, he looks around and asks "Why is everyone staring at us? Haven't they seen Japanese before."

"Of course they have, but they are probably looking because we are very obviously a couple and wearing hats for the opposing teams. It's not an issue, really, but people are always intrigued about 'mixed' relationships. Plus, you're so handsome that I've notice a few girls staring at you with desire and me with envy."

As we scarf down Fenway Franks and drink Sam Adams, the opening lineups are announced and the game begins. It's close. Of course, every time I'm cheering, he's frowning, and vice versa. I love his wide smile of joy, so it's my only consolation when the Yankees score. When we get to the 8th inning, the Yankees are up by one run.

At the top of the 8th, he looks at me in surprise, "Isn't that song?"

"Yep, it's 'Mogura No Uta' by Express. That means Tazawa Junichi is coming in for the 8th to hold it close."

I clap along with the beat and the other fans, and see Tennoji joining in. I look at him and he says "Have to support our countryman." I smile back and sing along to the song, which gains me several approving looks from fans around us.

He keeps the Yankee lead to only one run, and Tennoji joins me in cheering for him as he leaves the field. He tips his cap to the fans and tosses the baseball to a young fan right behind the dugout.

Then the familiar intro for "Sweet Caroline" begins to play. Now I get to really have some fun with Tennoji. I point to the big screen and say, "The lyrics are coming up on the little screen to the right, see if you can keep up."

Instead of just singing, I am pantomiming the entire song, drawing the attention of people around us. Apparently one of the fan cams has noticed us, so when we get to the refrain, suddenly we are on the big screen.

"Hands," I hold them out in front of me.

"Touchin' hands" I clasp Tennoji's hands in mine and he turns beet red.

"Reachin' out," I pull Tennoji's hands up in the air.

"Touchin' me," I bring his hand to me cheek.

"Touchin' you" I release his hand and touch his cheek.

As I keep singing and dancing along, the camera switches, and I can see Tennoji trying to keep cool but not exactly succeeding.

When we get to the start of the second verse, we are back on the big screen and I realize that my antics must have garnered some applause the last time so just keep going.

"...look at the night" I tilt Tennoji's chin up.

"And it don't seem so lonely" I rest my cheek on his shoulder.

"We fill it up with only two." I give him a kiss on the cheek.

"And when I hurt," I take off his Yankees hat with an expression of mock horror.

"Hurtin' runs off my shoulders" I throw it over my left shoulder.

"How can I hurt when holding you?" I literally jump into his arms.

"Warm," I touch his bright red cheek.

"Touchin' warm" I press my cheek against his.

"Reachin' out," I stretch my arms out in front of me.

"Touchin' me," I touch my lips.

"Touchin' you" I kiss him right on the mouth while he is still holding me in his arms.

As we move into less dramatic lyrics, the camera switches again, but our section gives us a round of applause. Tennoji continues to blush furiously as I continue to act out the lyrics from his lap.

As the song winds down, I return to my seat to watch the game as if nothing out of the ordinary has happened.

"Marina, how could you do that to me in public?"

"We're in Boston, that kind of antic is considered completely acceptable, especially at Fenway."

As we watch the game, one of the food runners comes by with two ice creams and a note. "Miss, that was amazing. The desserts are complements of the staff. And the note is from Tazawa."

I squeal when I read the note, "Tennoji, they've invited us to the locker room after the game! This is the best day ever!"

He smiles and gives me a hug. I'm momentarily stunned but he replies "This is normal here, right? Then I get to take advantage as well."

It's a good inning for the Sox. Holt leads off with a single, Victorino moves him to second with a sacrifice fly, Napoli gets a single to move Holt to third, then Ortiz hits a 3-run homer. A few more singles don't lead to anything and the Sox end the inning up two runs over the Yankees.

"I'm so glad we ended the 8th inning with a lead."

"Don't rub it in."

"I'm not, you'll see why."

As the pitcher's entry song starts, Tennoji smiles broadly and starts clapping along with the rest of the stadium. "'Sandstorm' by Darude, right? That means Uehara Koji is coming in for the save. I loved watching him play for the Yomiuri Giants against the Hanshin Tigers. He was so good, that I wanted to hate him, but couldn't."

As we watch him warm up, I am impressed as always with the focus in his eyes, a sharp contrast to his fun personality off the mound. As expected, Koji sends down the Yankees in order and the Sox win.

We wait for the stands to clear a bit and the food runner comes to get us for the clubhouse visit. When we get to the door, Tennoji holds me back and says, "Let me go in first."

He opens the door, looks around, and then lets me in, "Everyone is decent." I giggle at his modesty a little, and we enter the room.

Tazawa comes right over to us and greets us with a bow and we return it. "Mr. Tazawa, thank you so much for inviting us."

"My pleasure. I was amused by your performance and thought it would be fun to thank you in person."

Tennoji blushes again and I laugh. "I'm glad we could contribute to your enjoyment of the win."

We talk baseball and Uehara walks over and we bow and congratulate him on the save. The four of us continue chatting and I overhear the starting pitcher Joe Kelly say, "I dunno, maybe they are relatives?"

I turn around and say "Not relatives, we just came to see the game and Tazawa invited us to come meet him."

Returning to the conversation, I hear him gasp and say "No way!" and run off to the manager's office. I guess it's unusual to have outsiders visit the clubhouse?

As we wrap up the conversation, we get permission to take some photographs as commemoration. Then they sign baseballs for both of us and we take more photos. Right as we are leaving, Joe Kelly comes running up, "Wait, I have a gift for you!"

I translate for the other three and Tazawa breaks into a grin. I bow in thanks and say, "Thank you very much, we appreciate it." He hands me a DVD and I look at him in a little confusion. "It's the camera footage of you from the entire middle of the 8th."

I squeal and say "Thank you, thank you so much. This is the best souvenir ever!"

Tazawa is hiding his smile and Uehara and Tennoji just look confused. I quickly put it in my bag for safekeeping before translating. Then Tennoji turns bright red, Kelly snaps a picture of the four of us in these casual poses. Then Tazawa explains to Uehara, who breaks out into an infectious laugh and gives me a trademark high-five, captured on film of course and then does the same to Tennoji.

After a completely memorable day, I put the DVD into the player while Tennoji takes a shower. As he comes out, he finds me laughing out of control and tries to confiscate it. "Noooo! It's wonderful! You have to let me keep it!"

He wraps his arms around me "Only if you promise to never show it to any of the other guys back home."

"Promise, I just want to be able to relive it at home."

"How about just reenacting right now, or picking up where we left off."

He kisses me just as that scene comes up in the video, but instead of breaking off at the next lyric, kisses me deeper and carries me to the bed.


End file.
